She's Cooler Then Me
by i.l.y.ILC
Summary: Complete. Song Fic. Cody's last chance at getting Maryse to notice him Cody/Maryse


Disclaimer: I own nothing, nobody.

Cody sighed; even the blaring music in his ears wasn't helping him. He was at a club with his friends and coworkers: Randy and Evan. He put his head down on the bar, and a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What." He said, glaring back at the hand.

"You've got to get over it, kid." Randy said, spinning Cody's barstool around. "Don't let her get to you."

"But Randy…" Cody whined, rather childishly. "I love her."

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure it's lust."

Cody shook his head, depressed again. "She doesn't even notice me… I've tried **everything**, Randy, EVERYTHING!" He screamed loudly in the direction of the viper's ear.

He grit his teeth, "Cody, there are a lot of women here, most of them are way cuter then she is. Just stop flattering her and give up."

Cody growled and kicked Randy's shin. "No, I won't give up."

Randy couldn't help but feel for him; he'd known what it was like to love a woman who didn't know he existed. Randy usually wasn't very helpful, he didn't believe in that kind of love, he didn't think it was worth it; sure it had eventually worked out for him but he had been through so much that by the time him and the woman were together, it wasn't worth it. He just hated to see Cody hurt, so he was constantly trying to talk him out of trying to get the vixen.

Evan on the other hand was more then supportive. He often helped Cody in his little acts to try to get the girl's attention on Cody. But Evan lacked something, neither of them knew what it was, that Randy didn't; Randy was intimidating to the divas so it wasn't hard for him to get their attention. Although Randy would never admit it out loud but once he had approached the diva of Cody's desire and she had even completely ignored him.

"So how did you get with Candice?" Cody said, tilting his head, trying to cheer up.

Randy sighed, "I sang to her."

Cody glanced around the club, spotting the DJ, who he knew. It was a friend of theirs, John Cena. A wicked grin spread across the boy's face, "Perfect." And he took off.

"No, Cody… Oh don't do this…" Randy said, rubbing his temples as the brunette disappeared into the crowd and emerged up on the stage.

"Hey Randy, what'd I miss?" Evan asked.

"Cody's about to make a fool of himself, hope you brought your camera."

Evan frowned, "I didn't, but I know you did." He reached into Randy's pocket and pulled it out.

Randy glared at him and ripped it from his hands.

Evan pouted, "Is Maryse even here?" He kept his eyes on Cody; not at all sure he knew what he was doing.

Randy nodded a little and tilted his head to the left. Evan glanced over to see a huge group of people gathered around, a blonde head popping up every now and then.

"Alright guys," John, the DJ, said disturbing the music. "I've got a good friend up here who wants to sing. Do you guys think that would be alright?" He grinned at the people, his dimples causing all the girls to swoon. He laughed at the dazed expressions and pushed Cody forward.

Cody's whole body was shaking; sure he could stand in front of thousands of people and even make fun of them or yell at them. Cody Runnels did not just sing for anybody and he wanted her to know that, but he knew she didn't care about that.

The music started and Cody knew what he had to do; while Randy and Evan were both crossing their finger's hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself too badly. Maryse was glaring at him for interrupting her dance, her attention.

Cody cleared his throat, it was now or never; he had to try, it was his only option and if he didn't do it now, he never would.

If I could write you a song,  
and make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used to pull all my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
but you probably won't,  
you think you're cooler than me.

Randy and Evan, who had quickly put their hands to their ears, just in case; took them off and looked at each other. Cody wasn't bad at singing at all, and it seemed he was displeasing Maryse a bit.

you got designer shades,  
just to hide your face and  
you wear them around like  
you're cooler than me.  
and you never say hey,  
or remember my name.  
its probably cuz,  
you think you're cooler than me.

Maryse rolled her eyes, irritated; she knew the boy's name and she said hi to him a few times. She flipped her hair and stood up; her friends staring after her not sure what to do.

Randy elbowed Evan, pointing toward the blonde vixen who was now making her way to the front of her group. Evan laughed, "This song is so true, though."

Randy laughed too, giving Cody a thumbs up sign.

Cody took a deep breath as he saw her approaching from the corner of his eye. He had pushed her buttons and now she was coming to kick his ass; she put her shoes on and started toward him.

you got your hot crowd,  
shoes on your feet,  
and you wear them around,  
like they ain't shit.  
but you don't know,  
the way that you look,  
when your steps  
make  
that  
much  
noise.

The last lines really pissed Maryse off. She glared at Cody, stomping her way around the people actually dancing to Cody's song. He would pay for making a scene like this; all along she'd been playing hard to get, but he had taken it too far so she had to make a stand.

Randy and Evan started dancing along with Cody's singing; Randy spinning Evan around, laughing when the younger man lost his balance and falling on his butt.

_see I got you,  
all figured out,  
__**you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
girl, your so vain,**__  
you probably think that this song is about you.  
don't you? don't you?_

Cody was sure to add emphesis to the right lines; smirking at Maryse's disgusted look.

Maryse crossed her arms, this boy was going to get it. She was now standing in front of him, but down of the stage. She glared up at him, tapping her foot, waiting for his little song to end.

Cody started swinging his hips a little, gaining confidence; she was finally noticing him.

_and don't you dare act like you don't know,  
know what's up,  
cuz your nose is up.  
I'm approaching up.  
like I can't give you winter in the summer  
or summer in the winter  
Miami in December  
trying to look bored in them Dior's.  
she probably is,  
Was acting shallow 'til she found out  
how deep that my pockets is  
Mrs. pre-Madonna, this is your reminder  
That I think you're fine, but I'm finer_

Maryse glared at his line about her nose being up. She mentally told herself she wasn't shallow and that Cody Runnels did not have deep pockets. "I am more fine then you are, little boy." She spat at him, flicking her hand at him and turning around.

_'Cause it sure seems  
('Cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubt  
(That you got no doubt)  
But we all see  
(We all see)  
You got your head in the clouds  
(Clouds)_

Maryse had never felt so insulted. She thought Cody had liked her but it had been fake all along; he was just waiting for a moment like this. She wasn't going to be around when his friend's were high fiving him and congradulating him.

John was making an announcement about something or something. Then the music started again and people started dancing, making it harder to make an excape.

Everything a blur, she started to walk toward's the club exit but didn't make it far.

Cody had jumped off the stage and grabbed her arm. She spun around and glared at him, slapping his hand away and running. He stood in the middle of the crowd, stunned as she faded away until he couldn't see her at all.

She ran into she got to her car and was crying her eyes out as she drove away, not caring where the road was.

Cody ran up to Randy, "Have you seen Maryse?"

Randy shook his head, "Sorry, kid."

"She's gone, dude." Evan said. "Guess she didn't like your song."

Cody sighed, depressed all over again.

-End-

First song fic in a while… I just had to write one about that song… I wanted it to be Teddy/Cody, but it say's 'girl' in there which makes it so perfect for Maryse, and I couldn't make it Teddy/Maryse because they just don't have that kinda relationship… Heehee I made John the DJ :D I knew the ending was kinda sudden, so sorry about that I gotta work on that…

Cody just really wanted to be with Maryse, so it's kinda like an adrenaline thing… only with singing, ya know? Anyway, hope you liked, let me know what you think


End file.
